Never Having to Say You're Sorry
by AWTRangel
Summary: Trory! A new twist on the story with some new characters. Rich, popular bad boy Tristan, Rory does not have rich Gilmore legacy. They become friends after a while. Tristan doesn't want a gf, but he cares about Rory.
1. Chapter 1

Rory lied awake, staring at the ceiling, nervous, excited and everything else in between. The sun was creeping through her window through the small opening not covered by her curtains. She was supposed to be getting ready for school, but she just couldn't get up. When her mom tapped on the door for the fourth time, with a bit more emphasis, she finally reluctantly got up. Rory was extremely anxious to make a good first impression.

After all, she was coming in as a junior in one of the most prestigious schools in Hartford, Chilton Prep. She knew that it would initially be difficult to make friends because everyone else had probably already formed their own cliques in the past two years. She had really wished that Lane could come with her, just to ease the pain for a bit. Also, since she was on scholarship, she knew she would have to make a good impression on the teachers and headmaster. She however, was up to challenge. She had always been a straight A student, more on the reserved side, but vocal when necessary.

She got up and went to shower. Then, she went to her closet and found her neatly ironed and pressed uniform that she had labored on for a half an hour only last night. She was a bit of a neat freak, as her mom often times referred to her. She carefully put on her uniform, making sure not to get wrinkles on it. Then, she tried to do something to her extremely plain brunette hair. She peered in the mirror. She knew she would be a plain one. Even at Stars Hollow High she was exactly the vixen all the guys went after. She didn't like to put on make-up because she knew that it clogged her pores. The only semi-cosmetic item she carried with her was her chapstick. She always had one in her pocket, her backpack, and each of her purses, so to make sure she was never without one.

She grabbed her backpack and went into the kitchen, where her mom sat, reading a paper and drinking coffee. She looked at her mom. Lorelai had raised her all on her own, and after Rory's grandparents passed away, she really had no relatives to turn to. The community had helped to raise Rory of course. Lorelai worked extra hours at the inn to make ends meet so her beautiful face was often times hidden under her tired eyes and worn-out complexion.

Lorelai looked up at her daughter, smiling, she said, "Well, don't we look rich today?"

Rory smiled. "I'm ready Mom."

"Okay. I'm proud of you kid."

"Thanks, you told me that yesterday."

In the car, Lorelai talked away about how the other night at the inn, a kid had tried to get into the kitchen to put red food coloring in all the food. Sookie had beat him out with a broomstick, and it was a sight to see. However, Rory had her thoughts elsewhere. Lorelai knew her daughter was nervous and instinctly grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

When they pulled up to the school's driveway, they were both amazed. It seemed as if they had entered an enchanting world, and they had found the castle. The gothic-looking building seemed so immense and formidable. Rory let out an extra deep breath as she stared up at it. Rory was a bit early, so both mother and daughter sat in the car in silence. Then Lorelai broke the silence and said, "Do you think you will meet Harry Potter here?"

Rory laughed, "I don't think so Mom. I think I have to go get my schedule. Some students are arriving." She pointed as a Lexus and a Mercedes pulled up, and four girls piled out of them.

"Okay, see you tonight at Luke's. Love you."

"Love you too Mom." Rory gave her mom a kiss goodbye and gathering her strength, got out of the car, and approached the stone building.

When she came in, she spotted a student with large glasses and wavy blonde hair.

"Excuse me," Rory said.

The girl replied, "Yes."

"Where is the headmaster's office?"

"Oh, are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Rory."

"I'm Hannah. I'll show you the way."

Rory followed her, politely answering all her questions. "Where do you live?" "What grade are you in?" "Why did you decide to come here?"

Finally they reached the office, Hannah said, "Good Luck, see you around. Hopefully we'll have a class together."

Rory thanked her, glad to possibly have on friend.

Headmaster Charleston was a large, but amiable man. He gave Rory her schedule and his lecture on how difficult the workload at Chilton would be compared to her old school. Rory reassured him of her abilities.

"Yes, I know. I know the principal of Stars Hollow High. She only had good things to say about you."

Blushing slightly, she thanked him and went on her way to find her locker. Most of the students had arrived already. Girls were hugging and asking each other about the summer. Guys were finding their friends or girlfriends. People were busily putting their stuff in their lockers, not minding Rory at all.

Rory felt extremely lost. She had no clue where her locker was, or where her classroom was. She wandered aimlessly for a while and then the bell rang. Frantically, she tried to find a schoolmap in the school's student handbook. After several minutes, the hallways had cleared, leaving Rory alone in her worry. Then she saw a red-headed girl, approaching her. She was wearing a leatherman's jacket, no doubt, belonging to her boyfriend. She probably was in the "in crowd. Then, Headmaster Charleston appeared from out of nowhere.

"Ms. Ronalds, are we late again?"

"No headmaster, I was…" she stuttered a bit. Rory saw what was happening and jumped in, "She was just helping me get to my locker and class headmaster. I'm really lost."

"Oh, Ms. Gilmore. Well, if she can vouch for you, go ahead Ms. Ronalds. Next time it's detention."

The headmaster went back in the other direction and the girl approached Rory, "Thanks, I'm Beth."

"Rory Gilmore."

"Well, I might as well help you find your locker now."

"Thanks."

"What grade are you in?"

"11th"

"Oh, same here. What's your first class, AP Chemistry?"

"That sucks."

"Yeah, I prefer physics."

"I prefer none of the sciences," Beth said with a laugh.

Beth accompanied to her class and explained to her how the classrooms are situated, and where the other facilities were- bathroom, gym, library, cafeteria. "Although, most of my friends and I hang out on the lawn in the back. Actually, we usually ditch the block after lunch to go get some food out."

"Oh."

Beth smiled, "You're one of those that would never ditch huh?"

"I'm afraid so," Rory replied.

"No, I am totally fine with it. I used to be one of those too," Beth said with a wink. "See you around."

Rory's morning was exhausting. She got a pile of work for her classes. However, she did see Hannah again in her English class, and she made friends with her lab partner, Patrick. Patrick was a bit overweight, but he was still as jubilant as most.

During lunch, Rory stood in line, and saw Beth and two other girls with her. Beth saw Rory too, and waved, but kept on walking. Hannah invited her to sit and eat with her friends, Jessica, Gina, and Wesley.

"Wesley here is a complete idiot. He's captain of the school golf team."

Wesley asked Rory, "What sport are you going to try out for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone at Chilton has to play a sport."

"Well, that's going to very difficult since I can barely walk without crashing into something.  
Gina laughed, "I'm the same way. You should join the tennis team with Hannah and me. Jessica's the all-star volleyball player."

"I guess," Rory replied.

Gina and Hannah spent the rest of lunch telling Rory more about the tennis team, and then they had to go to class.

None of the others had history with her, so she managed to find her way to class. She was happily surprised to see Beth there. Beth was sitting on the table of what looked like her boyfriend. She was chatting with a girl sitting in the seat behind.

Rory set her things down in the second row. She liked being near the front, but not directly in front of the teacher.

Beth had turned around and saw her. She waved her over. When Rory approached, the girl that Beth was talking to was looking at her curiously, but not in a good way.

"This is Rory you guys. She got me out of that tight jam this morning. This is my boyfriend Derek." Derek gave a friendly nod to Rory. "And this is Jamie." Jamie just mumbled and went back to filing her nails.

"Here Rory, you can sit here," Beth motioned to the desk next to Jamie's.

Jamie jumped in and said, "Tristan told me to save him a spot."

"Well, where is he?" Beth asked.

"How am I supposed to know," Jamie replied quickly, still looking at Rory with a smug look on her face.

"He's probably out puffing the magic dragon," Derek said with a chuckle.

Beth gently hit him on the back of his head, "You guys should really stop that."

"What, it's not like you've never tried it."

"Yeah, but it's disgusting."

"Whatever," Derek said apathetically.

"Nevermind, Rory, you can sit here."

"Oh," Rory replied, "I already put my stuff up there. It's fine."

"Well, see, she doesn't have to sit there Beth," Jamie said.

"Shut up Jamie."

Just then, a guy with dirty blonde hair came into the classroom. Rory had to admit that he was exceptionally gorgeous. Jamie waved to him, and he came over. He sat down with one glance over at Rory. "Tristan Dugrey, Rory Gilmore." He nodded at her just as Derek had done, and Rory smiled.

The bell rang, and Rory went back to her seat. The teacher, Mr. Macmillan had started writing on the board the agenda for the day.

"She's a Gilmore. I've never heard of them," Jamie said. It was afterschool, and she, Beth, and their other friend Stacy were waiting for the guys in front of the school.

"I think she's on scholarship," Beth replied.

"Oh, I see," Jamie said with a laugh.

"So, why exactly are we being nice to her?" Stacy asked.

"Because, she was nice enough to help me out."

"So…."

Just then, two cars approached them, one sleek Porsche and a Hummer. Tristan was sitting in the driver's seat of the Porsche, looking impatiently at them, while Derek was driving the Hummer with another guy in the front seat with him. He honked at the girls to get their attention and they all went over to the cars. Jamie immediately went to sit right next to Tristan in his car.

Meanwhile, Rory had heard their whole conversation, confused as to whether she should be hurt by what the girls had said, or glad that Beth had stood up for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 

Rory had told her Mom all about her day. Lorelai was furious at what Jamie and Stacy had said, and asked whether she could go and have a "talk" with them.

Lane wanted to know about all the cute guys, particularly Tristan. All three of them were sitting in Luke's on Sunday of that week.

"So, he's the rich bad boy of the school huh?"

"Yeah. Everyone seemed to be swooning over him, especially Jamie."

"Well, it makes since doesn't it."

"I think he does drugs though."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised. They have money to right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they should."

"Yeah, well, if you get invited to a party, definitely count me in."

"I don't think I will be getting invited to any of their parties. Oh, I have to join the tennis team."

Both Lane and Lorelai looked at her as if she was crazy.

"It should be fine. I mean, I have played before."

"But, not competitively. You do no that you onced tripped over your own shoelace hon."

"Thanks mom for never letting me live that down."

Luke came over to them with large hamburgers and attempted salads. He asked Rory about the school to which she replied similarly, excluding the part about cute guys.

A couple of weeks went by. Tennis was going exceptionally well, considering Rory was terrible at sports. She had won a couple of matches and Hannah and Gina were very helpful. She didn't really talk much with Beth except in history, but, then again, she didn't really expect to.

Then, one day, Tristan walked in to her Chemistry class during lab time. He handed the teacher his schedule.

"Rory," Ms. Imar called her over.

"Tristan will be joining our class now. I want you to help him. Ms. Gilmore is exceptional, she will help you catch up."

Tristan walked over to the lab station with Rory and put his stuff down next to Patrick. Rory told Patrick what was going on, but he just grumbled because he was in the middle of pouring a chemical into a flask.

"Well, umm, here is the lab manual," you can borrow it if you want to look over.

"I have one," Tristan replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Well, we're just pouring right now if you want to help measure."

"That's fine. I'll watch."

"You don't like chemistry that much," Rory asked.

"Yeah, physics is more of my thing."

"Same here." Tristan eyed her carefully.

They spent the rest of the block in almost awkward silence. It was clear Patrick didn't like Tristan much. Tristan only spoke to make a couple of rather rude comments to Patrick. Rory just ignored the two and focused on her work.

When the bell rang, Tristan was the first one out of the room.

"What's up with you guys?" Rory asked.

"Oh, he thinks he rules the school and can walk over anyone he wants."

"Well, does he?"

"Supposedly."

"Fine, whatever. Just don't let it get in the way of our work."

"If he doesn't."

Rory rolled her eyes. She saw Beth afterschool and ran to catch up to her. She was with Jamie again, but this time, they were with another guy Rory didn't know.

"Hey Beth."

Beth turned around and smiled. She introduced Rory to Brian.

"What's up Rory?"

"Well, do you think you could talk to Tristan for me. You guys seem like good friends."

She laughed, "What did he do now?" Jamie gave Rory an evil glare.

"Passing chemistry is important to me, and I just wish he would take it more seriously."

Beth paused, "Well, he doesn't usually take class very seriously, especially science. He's already pretty good at it."

"Then, why doesn't he even try?"

She shrugged. Jamie piped in, "Well, maybe he doesn't try around you." Beth waved off her comment and said, "Well, why don't you tell him yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're all going to the mall later to buy stuff for homecoming. The guys are all on the team, so, we like to look nice."

"Oh."

"You could come with us," Beth said while Jamie had an expression of shocked horror on her face.

"Well, I don't know."

"Why, what else are you going to do on a Friday afternoon?"

"I might have plans with my mom."

Beth looked at her strangely. "Your mom?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but we're pretty close. She had me when she was sixteen."

"Oh, that's cool. But, I insist that you come. We could create a whole new you," she said with a smile, "Not that the now you isn't great. You just look kind of plain, no offense."

"No, I know. Umm, I'll have to call my mom."

"Fine. You can catch up a ride with me."

"Okay."

So, Rory called. Lorelai had tons of questions as to how exactly she got invited to hang out with the "in" crowd for the afternoon.

Meanwhile, Jamie was complaining to Beth.

"Why did you invite her?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Why are you trying to be so nice to her? She won't fit in."

"So what?"

"Well, why does she want to talk to Tristan?"

"Unless your deaf you heard her. And why are you so angry? You don't feel threatened by some poor girl do you?"

"No," Jamie said quickly. "I just don't think the others will like it very much."

"Well, they don't even have to talk to her."

"Do you see the freaks she hangs out with?"

"Yes. But, I'm not going to push her around."

"When is this charade going to end?"

Just then, Rory came back. "Okay, she said I could go."

"Great. Let's go."

All three of them were sitting Beth's car while they drove to the mall. Beth and Jamie were talking about the latest gossip in their group of friends. When they finally got there, Beth made an abrupt stop and they all piled out.

The Hartford mall was large. Rory didn't usually come to shop here because a lot of the clothes were expensive. She did however want to buy a birthday present for Lane, maybe some unique CDs to add to her collection.

"So Rory, which stores do you like?"

"Umm, it doesn't really matter."

"Let's go to Armani first," Jamie suggested.

So they went there. Jamie and Beth bought a couple of skirts while Rory browsed around. "You're not going to buy anything?" Jamie asked rudely.

"No, I didn't find anything."

They went to look for dresses next. Beth seemed to know exactly where she was heading and Jamie and Rory just followed. They stopped in front of a small boutique. They went inside and Beth and Jamie went to look for more dresses.

Rory sat down after looking at the price of the first nice dress she saw.

"Hey Rory, What do you think?" Beth asked her, wearing an extravagant cream yellow dress.

"It looks nice."

"Cool, I might buy it. It's simple, but nice enough for homecoming. Why don't you go try something on."

"I don't think I could afford anything here," Rory said with an awkward smile.

"Oh, well, just try something on and if you find something, I'll get it for you. I never did pay you back for what you did."

"No, I really couldn't."

"I insist," Beth said, handing her a lavender colored dress. "Now go."

Rory tried on the dress. It looked pretty nice. It went longer in the back.

"See, it looks really great on you," Beth said, interrupting her thoughts. "Do you want it?"  
"No, I think I'll take a look around more."

"Okay."

"My mom usually makes my dresses for me. She's really good."

"Oh, my mom would never go near a sewing needle," Beth replied.

Jamie was standing by the door holding another shopping bag, "Can we go please?"

"We're supposed to meet the guys at Nordstroms. They went to get fitted for their tuxes. Let's just browse around for a bit."

Beth insisted on making Rory try on an outfit. She had to admit though, she still maintained her conservative look, but she did look less plain. Beth bought her a polo and a cute knee-length skirt to go with it.

"There, we're even," she said with a laugh.

"There they are," Jamie said, walking much more quickly.

She went right up to Tristan and put her arms around his neck, "Hey, are you coming over tonight." He shrugged and said, "Why not."

"Good." They all sat down in front of the café.

"Whose your friend Beth?" one of the guys Rory had seen before asked.

"Oh, everyone, this is Rory Gilmore. You know these guys, but this is Adam and Tommy."

Rory waved, and they winked at her.

"She's on scholarship," Jamie added with a mischievous grin.

The guys nodded, and there was an awkward silence.

Beth broke it by saying, "She helped me out of a tight spot with Charleston."

They all ordered something and headed over to the music store so Rory could get some CDs. Rory browsed around the classic rock section when Tristan came over and looked too.

"You like rock also?" he asked her.

"Yeah, my best friend and I trade CDs once in a while. It's her birthday soon so I decided to get her something."

"Oh. So, why are you hanging out with Beth and Jamie?"

"Oh, Beth's just being nice after the other day."

"Yeah, but that was like weeks ago. I didn't really think she would still be talking to you, no offense."

Rory , a little annoyed said, "Well, she's just nice."

He chuckled a little, "Yeah, Beth maybe. She's nice if you're nice. Jamie and Stacy are sort of bs though."

"You talk about your girlfriend like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't you dating Beth. You're going to her house tonight."

He laughed, "Oh that. No, she's always had a crush on me, and she amuses me once in a while. Also, I don't really have girlfriends if you know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"So, Beth said that you had something to say to me."  
"Oh, yeah, in chemistry, try to be a bit nicer to Patrick and umm, put in your fair share," she said quietly.

He looked at her as if she were crazy. "Okay, I can't promise to be nicer to the big lard, but I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not too crazy about school." His cell phone rang, and he picked it up, waved to her and walked away.

Rory stood by herself and mumbled, "That went well."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 

It didn't really seem as if Tristan really listened to what Rory had said to him. On the days he was actually in class, his taunting of Patrick continued, though Patrick, to Rory's relief had become immune to him.

Rory complained to Lorelai about this.

"Well, if Sir Pompous doesn't stop, why don't you just ask your teacher to put him in another lab group."

"I can't do that. Ms. Imar assigned him to me."

"Well, is it because he's doing poorly."

"No, that's just the thing, besides his homework and labs, he gets A's on all of his tests."

"Is he cheating?"

"No. He has to take most of his tests afterschool because he's never in class."

"Well, then, what the heck is wrong with him."

"I don't know."

One day, after tennis practice, Rory saw Tristan going to his car. He had just finished football practice and looked exhausted. Somebody tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. Gina was rolling her eyes. "Not you too."

"What do you mean?"

"Every girl who comes here falls head over heels for him. He's not a really nice person."

"No, I don't like him. He's just my lab partner, but he's not exactly great to work with."

"Oh, sorry. Can't help you there."

"Yeah, I know. I tried to talk to him, but he's very difficult to talk to."

"He just thinks he's better than everyone else because his father owns a huge Oil Company. The Dugreys have a lot of money."

"Yeah, I've noticed. All of his friends seem to have tons of money."

"Yeah, that's why they have money to do tons of drugs and have parties and stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they throw one at least once a month. The guys smoke pot a lot. The girls do it to get high before well, you know."

Rory nodded as she watched Tristan drive out of the school. Rory decided that day instead of going straight home, to go to a coffee shop in Hartford to finish some work.

While she was writing her essay on the components that led to the Revolutions of 1848, she saw Tristan walking in and ordering. He didn't seem to notice her, which she was glad about. However, he did see her after getting his drink and walked over to her. He glanced that at her table which had two stacks of neatly piled books and about five cups of coffee.

"Are you an addict?" he asked her. She didn't retort about his whole drug thing, but just said, "I really like coffee."

"Yeah, I can see that. You also seem to have some problems with getting things unorganized," he said while pointing to her stuff.

"Yep, that too."

"Do you come here a lot?"

"No, I just decided to come to finish up. I have to catch a bus in an hour."

"You take the bus home?"

"Yeah."  
"Where do you live?"

"Stars Hollow."

"Never heard of it."

"It's a really small community."

"I see, well, I have to get going. Bye." With that, he left.

Rory didn't go to homecoming this year because she didn't really feel like she would have too much fun. She didn't have anyone to go with and Gina, Hannah, and Jessica all had dates. She didn't want to feel like the seventh wheel. But, she heard that it was pretty boring. Tristan and some 12th grade girl were named King and Queen.

Rory decided that if she needed another extracurricular and since she loved to write, the school paper was what she chose. She found that she was a pretty good reporter. The editor, a senior, told her she could go far, which she was really happy about.

Then, around early November, she saw flyers posted all around the school for a party at Tristan's house. Rory's friends all said they would probably stop by. Rory didn't really much like going to parties. She found they were all a big blur for a while, but apparently, all of Chilton was invited.

During history, while they worked on their group assignments, Beth came up to talk to Rory. "So are you going to the party this weekend?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, Tristan's parties are always fun, especially when the drinks get spiked."

"I'll make sure to bring my own water then."

"So you'll go."

"I'll think about it."

"You should come. A couple of us go out to watch the guys race before each party."

"What do you mean race?"

"Oh, they drag race for fun. That's why we have the parties to celebrate afterward," Beth said. Derek who had come up to her added, "Yeah, and get drunk off our as."

"Come by my house. I'll give you the address. Then, I'll take you over to the track."

"Oh, ummm," but before Rory could protest, Beth had handed her a piece of paper and walked away with Derek.

Rory spent Saturday afternoon getting ready. She asked Lorelai what you would wear to a drag race, which was a bad idea.

"I think you should go as a Dominatrix. That will surely attract the attention of all those bad boys."

"Thanks Mom, I don't think so."

"Fine. I think I'll just wear some jeans and a sweater."

"That's the way to go."

"Stop mocking me, it's cold outside. Besides, it's not a huge sweater, just a long sleeve wool thing."

"Fine, fine, fine. You don't have to defend your clothing Rory."

Rory took the bus to Beth's house. It was a large, gray house with a freshly cut lawn and a large elm tree in the front.

Beth took her inside and made her apply some blush and eyeshadow.

"There, you won't look too plain now."

Beth was wearing a mini skirt and a revealing top. Rory knew she would be the most dressed at the event.

When they finally got there, Rory knew she was right. Most of the girls were in skirts and many had tank tops on showing a lot of cleavage.

"There they are," Beth said dragging Rory over to Jamie and Stacy, who both gave them a glare.

Rory stood awkwardly as many girls rushed to give some of their drivers "good luck." Some of the races started, but Rory didn't see any one she recognized.

"Whose racing Beth?"

"Well, Derek, Brian, Tristan, and Adam."

"Oh. All of them?"

"Yeah, they love it."

"Ooh," Jamie squeeled, "Tristan's starting." The four of them watched as the engines revved and the drivers drove around the course.

When Tristan's car came in first, he abruptly stopped and got out, handing his keys to some kid. Three girls approached him, all giving him a kiss on the lips before he made his way over to them. Rory glanced over at Jamie who was glaring now at them and no longer at Rory.

"Hey Tristan," Beth said, "You did great. Where are the others?" Derek's going next, but Adam and Brian finished about fifteen minutes ago." Beth and Stacy went back over to the track to watch Derek's race.

Jamie slipped her arm through his, but he brushed her off.

"Hey Rory," Tristan said, giving her a once over, obviously amused at how much she stood out compared to the rest of the girls there.

"Hi," Rory said, seeing that Jamie's glare was back.

Tristan left the two girls behind and walked over to some more girls who were willing for his attention.

"Just get this straight Gilmore, he's mine," Jamie said viciously

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing."

"Listen, I think Tristan's okay, but you don't really have to worry about me. I know you don't like me, even though I've done nothing to you."

"Fine, whatever. It's not like I'm threatened by you or anything."

Rory just shrugged at her dumb comment.

"Tristan would never like someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, a nobody."

Rory, a bit upset by her words walked away because she knew tears were forming in her eyes. She walked over to the entrance of the track and just waited until the event would be over.

The party wasn't much better. Rory's friends stopped by to dance and hang out. However, Jamie and Stacy, and some of the other guys told them to leave. Rory had wanted to go home to, but Beth insisted that she stay.

So Rory spent the rest of the time with her water bottle on Tristan's deck, dipping her feet in the cool pool. After a while, she heard the deck door open and smelled smoke.

She coughed a little, and turned around. Tristan was there, holding a cigarette and looking out into the sky. She waved at him when he turned her way. He slowly approached her and asked, "Having fun?"

"To be honest, not really?"

"Yeah, me neither." He sat down next to her.

After a few moments of silence, Rory asked, "Umm, is that pot?'

"Yeah, you want to try some?" Tristan asked offering it to her.

"Oh, um, no," she replied quickly.

He smiled, "Didn't think so." He put it out when she coughed again.

"So, why did you come to the race tonight. It didn't seem like you were very comfortable there. I mean no offense, you didn't exactly dress appropriately."

"Yeah, I'm not really comfortable with showing too much skin. Beth invited me. Actually, she didn't really give me a chance to decline her offer."

"Yeah, she does that a lot."

"So, do your parents know that you race?"

"Yeah, my dad bought me the extra car. As long as I don't kill myself he says."

"Oh. My mom would kill me. It doesn't matter anyways, I don't have my license yet."

"Are you serious Gilmore?"

"Yeah."

"I could always teach you if you wanted?"

'Thanks, but I don't think I trust you all that much," she said jokingly.

He laughed and just relaxed his arms. "At least you're honest."

"So why don't you try in science, even though I know you're really smart."

He peered curiously at her and then answered, "My dad wants me to go into business."

"So?"

"So, what's the use in trying when I already have a job waiting for me."

"And what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said your dad wants you to go into business, you never said what you wanted to do."

He paused for a second, glancing up and then back at Rory, "I like physics and stuff so I guess an aerospace engineer."

"Wow, like NASA and stuff?"

"Yeah. But, it's not going to happen?"

"Why not, you're smart enough."

"Didn't you hear me, I have a business to take over."

"Yeah, I heard you. I don't know what Dad wouldn't be proud to have his son work for NASA?"

"Mine."

"Have you even tried to talk to him about it?"

"No. I don't talk to my parents."

"I see." There was a silence and then Rory felt a small trickle down her nose.

"Geesh Gilmore, you really are pure. Just one smell of pot and your nose is bleeding."

Rory touched her nose and sure enough blood was coming out. She quickly put her head up, trying not to look too flustered that she had just gotten a nosebleed in front of Chilton's King.

"Wait here, I'll get you a tissue." He went back inside and quickly came out with a box of Kleenex. Rory thanked him, and after a couple of minutes, the bleeding stopped.

He laughed, "I'll make sure not to smoke in front of you next time."

"You know, you really shouldn't smoke that stuff at all. It's bad for you."

"Yeah, I know. It's the rush though."

"Why not try eating ice cream on a cold night like tonight? That's a rush."

He peered at her again, and just laughed. She noticed that when he laughed, his eyes seemed to twinkle. She quickly glanced away, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"You look cold." He put his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"You know, you're okay Rory."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No, it's just I thought you were a goody-two shoes before."

They sat in silence again. Rory could feel Tristan looking at her, which made her really nervous.

"You've got an eyelash," he said brushing off an eyelash from her cheek.

"Thanks."

"Do I make you nervous?" he said.

"Yes," she replied quickly.

He laughed, "Wow, you're the first girl that's ever answered me honestly. Actually, you're one of the few people I know who answer me honestly."

"Well, you should get some better friends then," she said with a laugh.

He smiled and said, "I guess you're right."

Just then, a girl with curly blonde hair called Tristan over.

"Got to go," he said to Rory with a wink.

Rory disappointed to see him go said, "Oh wait, your jacket."

"Give it back to me in class Monday. I don't really need it now if you know what I mean," he said with a wink.

Rory nodded and gave him the thumbs up. Then when he was back inside she hit her own forehead for doing such a dumb thing as giving him the thumbs up.

Rory decided to call it a night and told Beth that she was going home.

Tristan sat in his bed with the blonde next to him. He got up and stood at his window with a drink in his hand. He saw Rory leave and felt something flutter in his stomach.

"Hey Tris." Tristan turned around and saw Beth coming into his room. She glanced over at the passed-out blonde and giggled, "Well, I won the bet. Who are you looking at?"

"No one," he quickly said, closing his blinds.

Beth, knowing her best friend walked over to him and opened the blinds.

"Aah, I see. I was wondering how long."

"How long what?"

"You would want Rory."

"Well, I don't think she's the pre-marital relations type of girl."

"And I think that's what so appealing."

"Well, you know I don't have girlfriends."

"Maybe you could make an exception for her then."

"I don't think so," he said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Well, if you ever decide to, you know I already approve of her."

"Thanks. I don't need your approval though."

"Fine, whatever Dugrey. So what are you going to do with blonde here?"

"Wait until she wakes up then kick her out. So, where does Gilmore hang out?"

Beth smiled knowingly at her best friend. "Around. She's on the tennis team. Why, are you reconsidering?"

"No, but I would like to get to know her better."

"Come on Tristan, don't do that to her."

"No, not like that. She's okay to talk to sometimes you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah I talked to her for half the party."

"Well, that's a first."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Rory tapped nervously on her lab table after looking at her exam. She as glad that she had gone over the principles of gas laws. Tristan who was sitting next to her grabbed her hand to make her stop, sending a tingle through her body.

"Stop it Mary," Tristan said with a wink. He had come to call her that over the past few days. He assured her it was a friendly nickname, nothing else.

Ms. Imar who saw them asked both of them to stop talking or they would have their tests taken away.

She mouthed to him, "You got me in trouble." He just smiled and went back to his test. Rory couldn't help but smile when she looked at him concentrating. Since the party, he had been much more cooperative during lab. Not taunting Patrick anymore, he actually did his fair share of the work. He hadn't been absent for a change, to Rory's pleasant surprise.

She wished she could talk to him a bit more outside of class. She enjoyed their little conversations. However, he had his cliques and girlfriends to attend to, and she had her friends, tennis, and the paper. Plus, Lorelai had gotten Rory a job at the inn, helping Sookie in the kitchen. She was to be the errand girl and official taste tester.

She was also sitting in the Hartford Coffee Shop one day after school and some guy she recognized as a senior from Chilton had come up to her, striking a conversation. His name was Eric and he was on the water polo team. He seemed perfectly nice, but when he asked Rory out, she declined. She didn't really understand why she did, but she just didn't want to date him. He seemed a bit flustered by her response, but continued chatting with her anyway.

During history, while they were doing practice essay work, Beth came over to her and said, "So Rory, how have things been?"

"Good."

"What are you planning to do for Thanksgiving break?"

"Oh, well, the inn my mom and I work for always holds a huge turkey fest so I guess I am going to go to that."

"Oh neat. How do you like Chilton, has anyone asked you out yet?"

Rory glanced at her nervously, "How did you know about that?"

She laughed, "Eric doesn't keep his mouth shut, even when he is rejected."

"Oh, I just didn't want to lead him on."

"Oh, you don't have to defend yourself. Tristan was happy to hear about it."

Rory glanced over at him. She saw him looking at her too, but they both glanced away at the same time upon eye contact.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Beth shrugged. "I don't know. Talk to you later."

Rory felt a bit confused about what Beth had told her. Why did Tristan even care who asked her out. For a few fleeting moments, she actually thought he liked her, but shook it off as way too hopeful. She had already admitted to Lorelai that she did have a crush on the Chilton King. Lorelai didn't seem surprised though. Rory continued her work, still mulling over her thoughts.

With midterms over, Rory could now focus on her work at the inn. Sookie was making her run tons of errands to get ready for the Turkey fest. Lorelai mentioned to Rory that she could bring a guest if she wanted.

"I might bring Lane. She was complaining to me about having to spend another thanksgiving with her austere extended family."

"You know who I am talking about."

Rory gave her mom a quick glance and then said, "I'm sure he has plans."

"I'm sure you can't ask him if he has plans or not."

Rory spent the week before thanksgiving break, trying to get up the nerve to ask him. However, she always put it off every time she saw him because he was always with someone, a friend, or another girl. She kept mumbling to herself about how stupid this whole thing was and that he'd probably just say no.

However, on the last day of school before break, he beat her to it. During lunch, she was absorbed in her book and eating her soft serve frozen yogurt when she heard a bunch of whispering. She looked up and saw Hannah and Jessica looking towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Rory turned around and saw Tristan approaching their table, looking handsome as ever. She tried not to panic, but she couldn't really stop her hands from shaking.

He sat down across from her greeting everyone at the table as if they were old pals, and then turned to Rory. Rory could feel the stares of many people, and especially could see the glares of some girls.

"Hey Rory, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, I," she had totally forgot about the inn.

"Well, my parents are insisting I bring someone to their dinner and since Beth is going to be away and you are the only other presentable girl I know that won't bore me to death the whole evening, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"I, umm, I think I need to ask my mom."

He smiled at her, his dazzling blue eyes staring at her amusingly, "Okay. Just call me when you know then." He got up from the table and abruptly left the cafeteria.

Later that day, she was sitting with Lorelai, helping to calculate some of the inn's bills.

"Of course you can go," Lorelai told her.

"But, won't you need me at the inn?"

"I'm sure we can manage hon."

"But," Rory was about to being again.

Lorelai interrupted her, "For the fifth time Rory, you can go. Hon, you need to stop putting life on hold. Don't be so afraid of things."

"I'm not afraid. And you do know that this isn't a date right?"

"Of course."

"Stop mocking me."

"I'm not," Lorelai said chuckling.

"I was his second choice."

"You'll be his first choice next time," she said, playfully rubbing her daughter's head.

Rory got home that day and nervously dialed Tristan's number.

"Dugrey residence."

"Oh, yes hi, umm," Rory stumbled out, "Umm, can I talk to Tristan please."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Rory Gilmore."

"One moment please."

Rory waited and then he picked up. "Hey Rory."

"Hi Tristan. My mom said I could go."  
"Great. Just wear something semi formal. There will be a lot of boring adults there."

"Yeah."

"Glad you could come."

"Yep."

"Means a lot to me."

"Just glad I could help."

"You know, you've become a really good friend Mary."

Rory stopped at the word friend. She knew it. She began to relax, knowing that she would not be dating Tristan any time soon.

"Well, just make sure you're not late picking me up. I like my turkey earlier in the evening."

He laughed and said, "All right, I'll pick you up at five then."

So, Thursday quickly came, much to Rory's dismay. Her mother had made her an exquisite party dress to wear to the dinner. Though she as trying to calm down, Rory was practically shaking as 5:00 rolled around. She hadn't really ever been to one of these high class society dinners before. She didn't really know what to expect.

Lorelai sat with her daughter, twirling her hair as if she were still in elementary school. They both heard a car pull up to the driveway. Lorelai got up first and went to the window.

"Whoa, he drives a Porsche?" she asked Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes and went to the door, opening it as Tristan reached for the doorbell. He smiled at her and said, "Well, don't you look ravishing Rory."

"Thank you, you look very clean cut as well."

"Umm, thanks."

Rory made introductions. She had told Lorelai before not to make rude or especially to not make strange comments to Tristan.

"So Tristan, what time will you have my daughter back."

"Oh, we shouldn't be too late Ms. Gilmore, these parties are pretty boring."

"Call me Lorelai."

"Okay, Lorelai, we should be back before ten."

"Okay."

"We should get going then," Rory said.

As they were leaving, Lorelai gave Rory an approving look and the thumbs up.

The first part of the ride was pretty quiet. Rory didn't really know what to say.

Tristan glanced at Rory every once and a while. She really was beautiful. Though she dressed plainly sometimes, it was this that made her even more appealing to him. She didn't need to wear flashy outfits to get his attention.

When they arrived at his house, Rory was shocked.

"How many people live in your house?"

"Me, my mom and dad, and my grandfather. Why?"

"Why would you need such a big house?"

He laughed, "So I never have to talk to any of them."

"I guess you aren't as close to your parents as I am to my mom."

"Yep, I guess not."

Rory got out of the car and fixed her hair a bit.

She was surprised when Tristan took her hand, leading her to a couple with blonde hair.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rory Gilmore. Rory, these are my parents." They arrogantly said hi to her.

"So, Rory," asked Tristan's mom, "What do your parents do?"

"Oh, I just live with my mom. She works at an inn in Hartford."

His mom and dad gave each other odd glances, though Rory didn't notice it.

"And who are your grandparents?" his dad asked.

"Umm," Rory didn't really know how to answer this question. No one really had asked her a question like that. What did he mean by who her grandparents were. They were old, nice people she wanted to tell them.

But, she only let out softly, "They passed away when I was younger."

There was an odd silence, and then his mom said, "I'm sorry dear."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

Tristan, fuming at his parents for their blatant rudeness, grabbed Rory's hand and led her away.

"I'm sorry about them. They've never met a non-debutante before."

"It's okay."

They spent the evening making the rounds. People asking similar questions. Rory could tell that most people there did not approve of her because by the end of the night, everyone basically ignored the two. Tristan was over the moon by it because he'd rather not talk to the swarm of girls eyeing him. Though, he didn't appreciate it when his parents constantly brought over and introduced him to another girl, while completely pretending that Rory wasn't right next to him. Though, he knew the introductions meant some more fun for him in the future.

He found out that Rory really could eat, unlike most girls he took to these gatherings.

"What can I say, I go weak at the knees when I see apple pie."

They went to the ballroom and danced for a while. Then the song changed to a slow one, and though Rory was heading back to her seat, he grabbed her hand and placed his other hand on her waist.

"Ow," she said.

"Sorry, I didn't pay attention in etiquette class."

They chatted while they danced. He pointed her out to some people and told her the stories about them and how they got their money.

"I'm glad I met you Gilmore," he told her.

"Same here. Though I did think you were an arrogant pighead at the beginning."

"I can be like that sometimes."

She rested her head on his shoulders, and he just took in her scent. He kissed the edge of her forehead. Rory felt so happy that she didn't notice that the song had ended.

"Rory," he said, snapping her out of her daydream, "Let's go sit down."

She followed him, noticing that every girl in the room was looking at her curiously. She knew what they all must think, but she didn't care if Tristan didn't.

"Do you want to go get coffee before I take you home," he asked.

"Of course," she said eagerly.

He went to go grab their coats and she waited by the door. She saw two girls from behind the tree pot she was standing behind.

"Did you see him with that girl?"

"Yeah, who is she is?"

"Just some girl he knows from school. My parents told me she's dirt poor."

"She must be, did you see her shoes?"

Rory glanced down at her shoes. They were a bit worn out, but she still liked them.

"And I heard her mom is some sort of inn worker."

The other girl laughed, "I bet she cleans."

Rory stepped out from behind to the shocked surprise of the two other girls. She could feel tears begin to appear, but she said confidently to them, "My mom manages the inn for your information, and I hope that one day when I'm more successful than the two of you, you will do me the pleasure of coming to clean my inn."

With that, she stepped out into the cold air, forgetting she didn't have her coat. Rory wiped the tears from her face and tried to put on a tough face when she heard Tristan come out.

She was glad he didn't notice her eyes in the dark night. She didn't really feel like talking anymore.

"Hey Tristan."

"Yep," he replied as he unlocked his car.  
"I'm kind of tired, do you think you could just drive me home?"

He glanced at her, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Not asking any questions, he drove her home. However, he knew from the silence all the way back that Rory wasn't telling him something.


	5. Chapter 5

After talking to Lane and her mom about the disastrous dinner party, Rory felt much better. Though she sulked for a bit longer, she knew it would be ridiculous to hold any sort of grudge against Tristan. He didn't even know what those girls had said, and Rory wasn't planning on telling him.

So when school came on Monday, Rory felt much better and able to face Tristan again. Patrick asked her how her thanksgiving was, and she just mentioned going to a friend's dinner party when Tristan walked in, dropping his stuff next to hers. Today was just lecture so Rory didn't really talk to Tristan at all. He walked out with her at the end of class though.

"You're feeling better right?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied confidently.

"Good. Maybe you just had the stomach flu or something."

"Yeah."

They were walking down the hallway when a girl came up to Tristan. Rory recognized her as a sophomore. She gave Tristan a hug, and Rory felt a twinge of disappointment as Tristan smiled. She handed both of them a flyer.

"I'm having a party at my parents this weekend. They're going to Spain."

"Cool, I'll definitely be there."

There was a silence, and then Rory noticed that both were waiting for her to reply.

"Oh, I'll see if I can make it."

"Okay, great, the more the merrier," she said happily. She gave Tristan a kiss and walked away. Tristan watched her go and said, "You know, Gina is great. You'll get to know her better at her party."

Rory didn't say anything, but Tristan didn't seem to notice. Rory had really lost all hope that Tristan liked her in any way other than a friend when he said.

"If I was forced to actually have a girlfriend," he laughed, "I would pick her."

Rory tried at all costs to smile throughout lunch, chatting away while her thoughts drifted to Tristan.

In history class, they were given a huge final assignment to be turned in before winter break. It seemed as if all the teachers were giving tests or large projects. Not wanting to face Tristan or talk to Beth's group right now, Rory dashed out of class right when the bell rang.

Rory was just having a terrible week. She had gotten a French exam back that was way below her usual standards. Plus, her tennis coach was working them even harder as the Final Tournament approached. Rory came home every day that week exhausted. Plus, she wasn't much of a help at the inn with her mind always on her schoolwork.

"Hon, you need to take a break," Lorelai told her.

"I know."

"How's things with Tristan."

Rory paused before answering, "Mom, and I dumb?"  
"What, no of course not. Why?"

"For chasing a guy who will never have a real girlfriend and who would rather date tons of other girls than me." Rory told her mom about Gina and the mixed signals she was getting from him.

"Hon, with guys like Tristan, you can't really expect much from them right?"

"I guess."

"You need to try to get past him. Have any other guys asked you out?"

"Well, Eric, but that was a long time ago."

"So, ask him out."

"What? No. I mean, I can't do that."

"Why not, we live in the 21st century."

"No, I mean, maybe he's moved on."

"It wouldn't hurt to try. Invite him to the Stars Hollow Christmas Festival. That should liven up your spirits."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good, that's settled. Stop thinking about him Rory. It's not worth it."

Though she understood what her mom was saying, she still instinctly chose not to go to Gina's party because she couldn't stand seeing Tristan all happy with some other girl. Plus, if she distanced herself, maybe her infatuation would wear off, and she would really start to like Eric.

Rory asked her mom for an extra shift at the inn the night of the party, saying she just wanted to make up for her terrible work the past few days. Her mom agreed.

"How about you invite Lane to the Inn, and you guys can join Sookie and me after work for a girl's night out."

"Okay, sounds good."

Rory was busy helping Sookie put whipped cream on some desserts when her cell phone rang. She picked up, but all she could hear was booming music in the background.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory, are you coming."

"Oh, hi Beth. No, I have to work tonight."

"Oh, that's too bad. It's an awesome party."

"Oh, tell Gina I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not like she'll notice. There are tons of people here. I guess she wasn't expecting. She's not too bright you know," Beth said, giggling a bit.

"Oh, well Tristan seems to like her."

There was a pause, "Tristan, Tristan likes every girl who will give into him."

"Oh, no, he just told me that she was girlfriend material that's all."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll talk to you later okay."

"Okay, have fun."

Beth hung up, smiling to herself knowingly. It was so obvious that Rory liked Tristan, but she wasn't about to tell her best friend this. She wanted him to figure it out. Tristan came up to her yawning a bit.

"I'm getting bored," he told her.

"Why, I though you were going up to Gina's room."

"Nope. Someone just put dye in her pool so now she has to go deal with that."

Beth laughed, "I guess that's what she gets. So, I hear that you are thinking of dating Gina."

Tristan looked at her as if she was crazy, "Who the hell told you that?"

"I can't tell you. But, come on Tristan, you could have at least told me that you finally wanted to settle down, even if it is with Miss. Sophormoron."

"First of all, you know I couldn't have a girlfriend, and second, you could at least tell me who is making these crazy accusations."

"Fine. Rory was just telling me," she started before he interrupted her.

"Rory's here? How come I haven't seen her?"

"No, she called me."

"Oh, when is she coming?"

"She's not. She had to work tonight."

"Damn, now tonight's really going to suck."

"Okay, can you let me finish."

"Yeah."

"Rory seems to be under the impression that you want to date Gina."

"Why?"

"Maybe you said something to her. I don't know. You can be an idiot sometimes."

"I never told Rory that I wanted to date Gina."

"Fine. There's Derek," she said while walking off. Then she turned around and said, "You know Tristan, you should really get a clue and try to see what's going on here." She smiled as she left a confused Tristan standing by himself.

On Monday, Rory was busily working on charting lab results when Tristan came in, late as usual. Tristan who had been thinking about what Beth said all Sunday was still confused as to what she meant by looking at the clues. But, he was determined to make it known to Rory that he had no intention of having Gina as his girlfriend.

"Hey Rory, how was your weekend?"

"Oh, the same really, not too exciting. How was yours? Beth told me the party was fun," Rory said, not looking up from her work.

"No, it was boring. It was pretty funny when Gina's pool turned neon green." Tristan knew he had made a mistake by mentioning Gina's name because Rory began to erase her paper furiously.

"But, I went home early you know, like I said, one of the most boring parties I have ever been to." He glanced at her. She was no longer erasing, but she wasn't looking up. He took her pencil away from her, forcing her to look at him.

"Rory, are you mad at me?"

"No, why?"

"Because you're looking at me."

'That's because I'm working Tristan," she grabbed her pencil back from him.

They worked in silence for the rest of the period, and Rory packed up quickly. Tristan walked out with her, but noticed that she was walking at an unusually fast pace.

"So, there's another race this weekend," he mentioned to her.

"Uh huh."

"Derek's throwing the party this time."

"Okay."

"You're coming right."  
"I think I'm working."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Well, try to get off then."

"Why do you want me to go?"

"Because, I'll dedicate my race to you," he said with a wink.

"I'll see. I probably won't go to the party though. Hannah's birthday is this weekend."

"Whose that?"

Rory sighed and said, "She's one of my friends Tristan."

"How come I don't know her?"

"Because you spend all of your time outside, and the only people you know are your friends and who your latest conquest was."

"Look, Rory, I don't really know what your problem is, but would you stop blowing up at me."

"I'm sorry okay. I've just been having a stressful few days."

"Okay, try to come okay?"

"Fine. I'll see you in history," with that she walked away.

Beth who heard the whole conversation came up to Tristan and said, "You know, she's right. You could at least try to know who she hangs out with Tristan. It might be of use for you in the future."

"Why?" he asked.

Beth shrugged, still smiling her knowing smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

The day of the race came. Rory reluctantly got ready. She would be missing the first half of Hannah's party to go and have Tristan ignore her once again while Jamie threw death glares at her.

Lorelai dropped Rory off who fought her way through the crowd to wear Beth was standing with her friends.

"Hey Rory, you look overdressed." Rory was wearing a knee length dress and an overcoat.

"Yeah, I'm going to a birthday party after this. I'm just staying for the race."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"No, the party should be fun. Have they gone yet?"

"No, I think they're going to go in a little while."

Tristan stopped by with Derek, with a girl hanging on his arm. When he saw Rory, he immediately let go of the other girl and to Rory's surprise, gave her a hug.

"Hey, glad you came."

"Yeah."

Tristan left to get ready for his race while Beth continued to smile at Rory.

"What?" Rory asked her.

"Nothing."

The engines revved and Rory watched as Tristan easily finished first again. When he got out, a whole bunch of girls approached him again. They made eye contact, but Rory quickly turned away.

Someone tapped Tristan while he tried to fight off the swarm of dangling girls.

"Hey Dugrey."

"What do you want Travis?" Travis always hated losing to Tristan in every race.

"I think you and I should try streetracing someday. This stuff is for wimps."

"Yeah, it keeps you from doing illegal things."

"You scared?"

"No."

"Then why not go for the challenge?"

"Because," but before he could finish, Travis said, "How about this Dugrey, you let me have a go at her, and we'll call it even." Tristan turned to where he was pointing and saw Rory, who waved at him. Fuming, Tristan turned around and punched Travis in the face.

"What the f Dugrey? I didn't know you had her already."  
"She's not a freaking piece of meat." Rory who had seen this ran over with Beth, trying to keep Tristan from continuing the fight.

"Let's just go Tristan," Beth said to him.

When they had finally pulled him away and calmed him down, Beth went over to watch Derek's race while Rory stayed with Tristan.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing."

Rory still perplexed decided not to push him for an answer.

"Do you need a ride to your party?" he asked her.

"Oh no, my mom told me to just call her when I was finished here."

"No, come on, I'll take you." She followed him to his car in the parking lot.

"Thanks for coming Rory."

She nodded. She was exploding inside. Every time she was with him alone, she felt sad and happy at the same time.

"So, Rory, why did you think I wanted to date Gina?"

She blushed when he asked her that, "Oh, you told me that day in the hallway remember?"  
He laughed, "I was being sarcastic."

They sat silently for a while. Tristan looked over at her. She was so beautiful it sometimes took his breath away. He slowly moved his hand to hers and was about to reach for her hand when she noticed what was going on and pulled it away.

"Don't Tristan."

"Why?"

"You know perfectly well why," she said, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No I don't."

"You don't get it do you?" she said, "You keep giving me all these mixed signals."

'What do you mean?"

"Fine, if you really want me to say it," she said, her voice getting louder, and squeakier as she choked back tears, "I like you, a lot actually."

He looked at her, surprised at her confession.

"Rory, I,"

"No, Tristan, I understand. I've prepared myself for it."

"Rory, you know I don't have girlfriends. I have dates. And you just aren't one of those girls Rory. I know you."

"I know," she said, "Can we just forget about it please."

He quickly gave her hand a squeeze, not really knowing what to say next.

"At least, I've told you, and I can move on," she whispered.

He didn't say anything. He dropped her off. She let out a small "thank you" and ran up to the colorfully decorated house. He made sure she got in safely and drove off.

Rory barely spoke to Tristan for the weeks before Christmas break. In Chemistry, Ms. Imar had switched their lab partners. She knew he was avoiding her too. She knew he didn't like her, and he probably would never talk to her again after her outburst. She couldn't blame him though. She was sort of glad that she didn't have to deal with him. She spent her free time in the school library. Now that tennis was over, she could focus on finishing her large pile of schoolwork.

Beth who had talked to her in history, but other than that, Rory didn't really have any contact with their group. However, Rory didn't notice Tristan constantly stealing glances at her. He didn't know what to say to her to make her feel any better. Beth told him that he was being an idiot.

"Do you really think she's not going to go out with someone else?"  
"No, she can date whoever she wants."  
"Wow, you almost said that in a believing tone."

"Whatever."   
Lorelai continued to push Rory into asking Eric to the Stars Hollow Festival. Rory had talked to Eric more and more these days and found out a lot of interesting things about him. His parents were ambassadors to the UN and he could speak five different dialects. Rory enjoyed her conversations with him, even if he wasn't Tristan. He made her smile and forget her worries for just a while. Eric ate lunch with her and her friends one day. They all seemed to really like him.

Jessica asked her, "Are you guys dating?" Rory shook her head, even though she knew that they probably eventually would, especially after she asked him to the festival.

So, finally on the last day of school before break, she asked him.

"Of course I'll go. What's you address?" She gave it to him.

"You can't miss it, just keep driving past Hartford until you see some silly people dressed as Snowmen and you'll know you came to the right place."

He laughed. "I'm glad I've gotten to spend more time with you these days Rory."

"Me too."

After school, Rory waited at the bus stop. As she was reaching for her book, Tristan came down and sat next to her.

"Hey Rory."

"Hi."

"Look, this is crazy. I miss talking to you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the other night. I was just upset."

"No, I understand. You know I don't want to hurt you Rory."

"I know."

"What are you doing for break?"

"Not much, just working at the inn, spending time with my mom. You?"

"My family's going to Switzerland."  
"Wow."

"Yeah, we rented a place for the winter."

Her bus came to her disappointment.

"Here," he said, handing her a neatly wrapped package.

"You didn't have to. I didn't get you anything."

"No, it's okay. I've been the jerk. It's the least I can do."

She smiled and gave him a pat on the arm. She collected her things and went to the bus.

"Hey Rory," he said while she was about to get on. He ran up to her and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead. "Have a good Christmas. I'll see you after break."

"Bye Tristan."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Rory sat on her bed, staring at the present she had just received from Tristan. It was a medium sized rectangular package. She usually didn't open her presents before Christmas, but she had to know what he got her so she could get him of something of meaning.

Just then Lorelai burst into her room.

"Mom!" Rory shouted, trying to quickly stuff the package under her pillow. Lorelai saw however, and grabbed the package away from Rory.

"What is this?"

"Tristan gave it to me."

"Oh, I see, well, open it then, or are you trying to open it with your mind."

"Very funny. I was going to open it before you burst in here."

"Rory, we both know you were sitting there doing that weird pondering thing you do." She handed the package back to her daughter, "Just open it."

Rory took the package and slowly tore off the tape.

"Well, hurry up."

"Fine." She ripped open the wrapping and gasped.

Lorelai peered over her shoulder and said, "I don't get it. It's a used book."

"Mom, it's an original copy of _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe." _

"Wow, that must have cost a fortune."

"Oh my gosh, it must have been hard to find."

"Read the note."

Rory opened the small Christmas card.

_Hey Mary,_

_You like to read, so here. I couldn't think of anything else. You didn't seem like the Hope Diamond kind of girl. Although if you wanted it, I could make some arrangements._ (Rory smiled when she read this)_ Hope you enjoy it. Merry Christmas._

_Yours,_

_Tristan_

"Mom, what am I supposed to get him now?"

"I don't know."

"He said he wasn't expecting something."

"Oh, everyone says that."

"I know."

"You'll think of something."

Rory worked extra hours at the inn to help her mom decorate for the holidays. Many people were coming into Hartford to visit family. Tristan didn't call, not that Rory was really expecting him to. Rory wanted to call him, but she didn't know his number in Switzerland.

The day of the festival and her date with Eric came. Eric fit in well with everyone in her town. They made a mistake of running into Taylor. Though, it was amusing for Lorelai and Rory to watch Taylor attempt to speak Italian with Eric. Taylor let out a few broken phrases while Eric just smiled politely.

At Luke's, Lane especially liked to talk to Eric about band music. He was an ultimate Led Zepellin fan. Lane invited him to come play bass for their band one day. Rory smiled complacently as Eric held her hand during the latter part of the evening. Lorelai looked at her daughter, glad to see her genuinely smiling.

Eric walked back with mother and daughter back to their house after the festival.

"Rory, I'll see you inside." Rory nodded as she waited nervously, anticipating Eric's next move. Rory had never really had a boyfriend before. Her first kiss was during a school play. So, she waited.

"I had a really good time today Rory," Eric said.

"Yeah."

Then, it happened. He slowly inched his face closer to her face. Their lips touched for a short second. Then he looked at her and smiled. "Will you go out with me now?"

Rory laughed, "Yeah."

"Good. You get your present now."

"Okay, I have yours too."

They exchanged gifts. Rory got him a pocket watch that told the times in different countries, and he got her a necklace with a small pearl on it.

"You didn't have to get me jewelry Eric?"

"I wanted to. Not that you aren't already beautiful without it," he said, making her blush.

He kissed her again before leaving, "I'll call you and we can meet up again."

"Okay."

Rory went into her house where her mom was waiting. She showed her the necklace.

"Wow, now this is a gift."

"uh huh."

"You don't seem to like it though."

"What? Oh course I do."

"Yeah, but you liked Tristan's better huh?"

"What?" At the mention of his name, Rory felt confused all over again. She had enjoyed herself so much tonight that she hadn't thought of the blond for the whole day.

"It's okay hon. It takes a while to get over crushes."

"Yeah, I guess."

Rory spent the rest of break studying for her APs and doing winter break homework. She went out with Eric a couple of times. They went sledding, which was an exhilarating experience. Especially when he freaked out when she was the one guiding the sled.

He invited her to New Years at his house to meet his parents. Rory felt a bit overwhelmed by his offer, but still accepted.

"I mean, isn't it a bit early to meeting the parents?" she asked Lane.

"Well, he's met yours hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but my mom isn't exactly a traditional parent."

"Just relax. I thought he was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Great, then stop thinking about Tristan."

Rory glanced at Lane who was smiling supportively at her.

So New Years Eve came, and Rory went to Eric's house. His mom spoke English with a twinge of an Italian accent, and his dad had a twinge of a German accent. The dinner wasn't a disaster unlike Tristan's. His parents adored Rory, thinking she was really smart, and loving her ambitious quality.

"You know Rory," his dad said, "I can hook you up with some internships at the UN if you wanted. Eric here doesn't seem to know connections when he sees them."

"That would be so great sir."

"Great, I'll call first thing after the holidays are over."

She and Eric shared the traditional New Years Eve kiss and then he took her back home. Rory tried to convince herself that it was a good thing that being around Eric didn't make her stomach flip like it did when she was with Tristan. She tried to tell herself, "It's a good thing you can have a mature, non-nervous relationship with your boyfriend." However, something inside her knew that she was wrong. She wasn't always nervous with Tristan, only when they had silence, and he would look into her eyes. She shook her head when going to bed.

The next morning, she was awoken by Lorelai's usual New Years greeting which consisted of knocking on her door ten time and blowing as many noise makers as possible. Then, ending it with a huge snowball to Rory's window.

Rory opened her eyes slowly and lied in bed for a while. Then her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory?"

"Hey Tristan, how's Switzerland?"

"Great, would have been better if my parents hadn't invited all of the town's bores to my new years party."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Listen, thank you so much for the present."

"Oh, you liked it then."

"I love it."

"Good."

"Tristan, it must have been a lot of money."

"It was okay. Let me just say though, I have never spent that much on a book before."

"How on earth did you get one?"

"A friend of the family owns an antique book store."

"Oh, well, thanks again. I got you something too."

"I told you not to."

"Yeah, but come on, did you really think I was going to listen to you."

"Point taken. Well, I just wanted to call to wish you a happy New Year."

"Same to you."

"How's break been?"

"Umm," Rory didn't mention Eric and just said, "Fun, but boring sometimes."

"Well, I wish I was there to entertain you."

"Yeah, you're only in one of the most beautiful countries of all right now."

"Maybe I can bring you next time since you seem to love it so much," he said.

They talked more about Switzerland and how strange some of the people were.

Tristan had to get off the phone to help his parents take down some of the decorations from the holidays.

"I'll be home a day before school begins."

"Okay, bye," Rory said with a tint of sadness in her voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Rory was glad that the monotony of the holidays were over. Back at school, she could stress about other things then her relationship with Eric, whom she liked, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to have a lasting relationship. She knew she was just a little too eager to see Tristan again.

She went to her locker in the morning, and was happy to see Tristan there waiting with a cup of coffee in his hand.

She gave him a hug as she took the coffee from him.

"Thank you."

"Well, just a small thing to brighten up your day now that we're back at school."

"Oh, here. This is yours." She handed him a small box.

He opened it.

"It's the same watch NASA astronauts supposedly wear in space. Watch out for it, it was expensive."

"Wow, thanks Rory."

"So how did you know that that book was one of my favorites growing up?"

He just shrugged, "Lucky guess. Let's get to class."

They walked to class, just chatting a bit and went to their separate lab benches.

During lunch Hannah made a comment that cleared up a lot for Rory.

"So, did he get you the book?" she asked.

"Huh?" Rory said a bit confused.

"Tristan. I mean. I was pretty surprised when the King of Chilton came up to me and asked what you liked best in your childhood."

"Oh, so that explains it."

"He just told me he wanted to get you a book, but a special one."

"I told him you really wanted to watch the new movie coming up."

"Yeah, he got me the book."

"That's sweet of him. Are you guys dating?"

Rory shook her head, "No, Eric asked me out over winter break."

"Really?" Hannah squealed.

Rory faked a grin and went back to her juice box, staring avidly at the small nutrition fact on the back.

After school, Rory was waiting at the bus stop, when someone honked at her. She peered up from her weekly novel and smiled at Tristan who was sitting in his car.

"Hey Mary, want to drive?"

"Sure," Rory said, thinking he was kidding.

"Okay." He got out of the car and threw her the keys.

"I thought you were kidding. I'm going to crash your car Tristan!"

He shrugged, "Then I can get a new one."

"You want me to crash your Porsche?"

"Just get in."

"No, I don't have my license."

"So, do you have your permit with you?"

"Yeah, but aren't I supposed to drive with a mature adult?"

"I'm mature."

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "No, I'm serious."

He came up to her and whispered, "I won't tell if you don't."

Tristan pulled her up and dragged her to the driver's side of his car. "Come on, this will be a thrill."

"You know, I'm not much of a speed demon like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you drive."

"Right. Get in and stop wasting my time."

Rory was about to protest again, but he had already gotten into the passenger side.

Rory slowly started the engine, checked her mirrors carefully, and put on her seat belt.

"Come on, you need to get going."

"I'm just being careful and doing what my instructor told me."

"Your instructor was full of it. Trust me, no one follows those rules exactly."

"Yeah, and that's why the number of teenage deaths from driving have risen over the years."

"Yeah, because slow people like you can't drive."

She gave him a playful glare and started to move the car. She drove around with him for a while. He made her nervous just looking at her, but every time he would yell, "Drive faster!" she would abruptly speed up, going a bit too fast for her own tastes.

"Geesh Mary, you really do suck at driving."

"I warned you."

"Yeah, well, just drive to your house I guess."

"Fine. You're not allowed to say anything to me all the way there."

"Okay."

There was an odd silence for about ten minutes, then she said, "Well, why aren't you saying anything?"

"You told me not to talk to you."

"I meant about driving."

"Oh, be more specific then."

She smiled at him.

He told her, "You know, I've been thinking. I just want you to know. If I ever decided to have a girlfriend, you would be my first pick."

She abruptly stopped and looked at him.

"What are you doing? You can't stop in the middle of the road."

She continued again after peering back and seeing a small line of angry drivers.

"I just mean that you know, when I finally grow up."

"And what makes you think I will be available?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" he asked. Rory just left it at that, not wanting to tell him or to find out if he knew about Eric or not.

When she got to her house, she got out and handed him the keys. "Thanks Tristan, this was actually kind of fun."

"Great, we can do it again tomorrow."

She just smiled and went into her house. She watched from the window as he backed out of her driveway, waving goodbye to him before he sped off. She smiled contently at herself and noticed that her cell phone had two missed calls from Eric. She went to call him back, only talking to him briefly before telling him she had a lot of work to finish before dinner.

The next day at school, Rory had some strange feeling that Tristan was ignoring her. During chemistry, he didn't even once look up at her and didn't walk her to her next class. During history, he wasn't in class.

After school, she looked around for him and saw in the parking lot with Jamie. She walked up to him, surprised to see Jamie actually smiling at her, though it didn't seem very genuine.

"Hey Tristan," she said, greeting him cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"My driving lesson."

"I'm busy."

Jamie jumped in, "Maybe you can ask Eric."

So that was what the whole day was about. Rory glared at Jamie and then back at Tristan. "So you found out huh?"

"Yeah. The dumbass was blabbing to all the guys during practice."

"You don't have to call him names."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were dating him."

"Listen Tristan, I don't criticize the people you go out with, so don't criticize Eric."

"Whatever, I have to go," he said turning away, pulling Jamie with him, who was still showing her annoying smile.

"Fine, be immature."

He quickly turned around and shouted, "What do you see in him anyway?"

Rory was a bit taken a back. "He's a sweet person. He can make a commitment!"

"He's also such a dumbass."

"He can speak five different languages!"

"Ooh, maybe I should bow to the language King then. I definitely can't compete with that Rory."

"What!" she said, now fuming. "You didn't want a relationship Tristan."

"Yeah, but with Eric. He's such a jerk."

"How do you know?"

"Look at the way he acts."

"He's been nothing but a gentleman."

"Whatever."

Jamie jumped in, "I think he's weird."

"Be quiet, this has nothing to do with you," Rory quipped back.

"Don't talk to her that way," Tristan told Rory.

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her smack on the lips. Rory was close to tears, but held them in. "This was not worth it," she told herself in her mind.

Jamie smiled again at Rory, looking smug and triumphant.

"I have to go," Rory said, running off. She quickly wiped away her tears as she got to her bustop. She was supposed to be going to work right after school and didn't want her mom to say anything.

Rory spent the rest of January busying herself with work and school. She tried her best to ignore Tristan, who was trying his hardest to make sure that she knew everything about his personal life. He made out with girls in the corridors, even held hands with a few. He told all of his friends to stop talking to her, though Beth smiled at him once in a while.

Rory continued dating Eric, however, he continually complained about how Tristan seemed "to have it in for him."

"He and the other guys just happened to forget to tell me that practice was canceled. They

also happened to lock me out of the lockeroom one day."

Rory didn't say anything and just suggested to "ignore him."

It got especially worse when Valentines Day approached and word got around that Tristan actually had a girlfriend; he was dating Jamie.

One day, Rory was watching silently as Tristan came up and started making out with Jamie. Beth who was looking at the whole scene came up to Rory and said, "You know, he knows you're watching, that's why he's putting on his act."

Rory, a little flustered by her comment, quickly grabbed her books from her locker and began to walk, Beth following beside her.

"He doesn't act so lovesick when he's around the rest of us."

"I don't care."

"You two are being dumb."

"No, he is."

"I have to admit. He is. I love Tristan, but he is a big jerk some time. You have to forgive him though. He doesn't know any better. If you know his family, you'd know what I mean. They aren't exactly the most loving."

"Listen Beth, he can do whatever he wants."

"Don't worry about it. He'll get over you and Eric."

"Good, he'd better get used to it. What did he think? That I would keep following him around."

"No, he just gets angry when he can't have what he wants."

"I don't know. He seems to like Jamie a lot."

"Yeah, in more ways than one trust me. Jamie's my friend too, but she's been obsesses with Tristan since forever. She jumped at the chance to be his girlfriend."

"So they are dating then."

Beth sighed, "Yeah, they are."

Don't worry, Trory soon! Thanks for the reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Rory closed here eyes after finishing her article for the paper. It was late at night and the snow was slowly falling down. She had just finished a pile of work and couldn't wait to hop into bed. She stared at the invitation on her desk that Beth had dropped into her locker.

It was for a party at Beth's family cottage in the mountains. It was to celebrate the end of the winter term, possibly the hardest term out of their high school lives. As March 1st approached, Rory knew that Beth would want an answer soon. Rory wasn't even sure if she would be able to go. Although a part of her didn't want to go and be reminded about her failed friendship with Tristan. She decided to leave it for another day.

That day at school, while the cafeteria was buzzing about term finals, Rory felt very sick. She decided to go outside in the fresh winter air. While she sat on the steps in front of her school, she smelled a stifling scent of marijuana smoke coming from her left. She turned and saw Tristan, staring off into space with a cigarette in one of his hands, and the other hand in his school jacket pocket.

She mustered up her courage and walked over to him.

"Hi Tristan, what are you doing out here?"

Tristan, surprised to see her replied, "I could ask you the same question."

"Look Tristan, I hate this. I miss you a lot."

Tristan sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore. I know I was being an ass. I couldn't stand Jamie anymore. She wouldn't let go," he said with a smile.

"So I guess you aren't together anymore."

"Nope, I guess not. How's Eric?"

"Don't start with him Tristan."

"I'm not. If we're going to be friends, I guess I can ask about your love life right?"

"Yeah. I guess. I don't know how things have been. I've been kind of busy."

He eyed her suspiciously and said, "Well, you at least did something for the 14th right?"

"Yeah, of course." She quickly changed the subject, "So, are you going to Beth's party?"

"Yeah. She insisted on it. You?"

"I don't know yet. I still have to talk to my mom. It's pretty far."

"Catch a ride with me, Beth, and Derek then."

"How will I get back?"

"Well, aren't you taking Eric too?"

"I didn't think about it."

"Oh. Well, I can take you back I guess. Just make sure I don't have too much to drink," he said with a mischievous wink.

Rory smiled and both of them continued to look at each other. Then, Tristan broke the awkward silence by throwing his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his shoe.

"I'll see you around then. Let me know okay?"

"Okay."

Rory sadly watched him go inside.

"So Gilmore," Rory turned around. It was afterschool, and she was heading towards her bus stop. Beth smiled at her.

"So are you coming?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Good. I'll let Tristan knows someone else is going to need to drive you."

"Oh, I think Eric is going to drive me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Beth shrugged and said, "Great, see you there. If you need directions, give me a call."

Rory was sitting comfortably on the couch with her mom, watching _The Way we Were. _

"You know, I can never get over why Barbara Streisand never got together with Robert Reford after this movie."

"I know Mom. Their chemistry is so real." Both of them laughed out loud.

"Could you hand me the bon bons hon." Rory grabbed the box and put it in her mother's eager hands.

"So, where is this party you want to go to?"

"Beth has a house in the mountains."

"How far is it?"

"About and hour and a half away."

"And Eric's taking you?"  
"Yes mom."

"He doesn't drink does he?"

"No mom."

"Just making sure. You are my only child."

"I love you too mom. Watch the movie."

Rory was in her room, putting on a baby blue v-neck sweater when the doorbell rang. She knew Eric was here. She just let her mom entertain him while she decided which skirt to wear. She quickly put on her favorite pair of blue earrings and grabbed the directions Beth had given her off her desk.

She smiled as Eric opened the door for her. They talked about their exams on the way up and the latest movies they had seen. She hadn't been able to talk to him for a while since both of them were extremely busy. He held her hand complacently for a majority of the time.

When they arrived, Rory was glad she had brought a coat because the crisp March air pierced her cheeks as she got out of the car.

"Wow, what you can buy with money huh?" Eric said.

"What are you talking about? You have a beach house in the Virgin Islands."

"Yeah, well, I'm just making a statement."

He took her hand and both approached the front door, which was slightly open. Music was blaring and the usual party scene was taking place in front of them.

"So, what should we do first?" Eric said.

"I don't know, I'm really thirsty."

"I'll get you something to drink."

"Okay."

Rory stood nervously, not really sure what to do next. Beth came by to say hi.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"He went to get me something to drink."

"Oh. Gosh, Tristan was driving like a maniac up here. You should have heard Jamie yelling at him. It was hilariously. I guess that's what happens when you have racers driving you someone."

"Oh, she came up here with you guys?"

"Yeah, don't worry. She sat in the back with me. Derek sat in the front with Tristan."

"I wasn't worried."

"Yeah, well, I saved a room for you and Eric."

"What?"

"Geesh Gilmore. I wasn't telling you to sleep with him. I'm sure he'll get drunk tonight and you wont be able to get home."

"No, I have to go home. My mom is expecting me at three in the morning."

"Good luck with that. Most of the guys will be so pissed by ten."

"Thanks." Beth left Rory alone to go make out with Derek. Rory couldn't find Tristan anywhere.

Eric came with her drink, and they started walking around to see who was there. Eric found a couple of his friends and went to go talk to them. Rory sat down on an empty spot on one of the couches and sipped her fruit punch.

Then she saw him, coming in from the patio, smiling at some girl she didn't know. Her heart sank a little bit, but she smiled when he waved to her.

"Hey Rory, this is my cousin Emily. She's visiting for spring break."

"Oh," Rory said, a bit relieved, "Nice to meet you."

They had small talk for a while. Rory could feel Tristan's piercing eyes on her the entire time and it gave her a chilling effect.

"So, according to Beth, you should be drunk in about half and hour."

"Really? I've only had one drink tonight. But, we'll see how it goes."

Rory laughed, "Yes. We'll see."

"So, where's Eric," Tristan asked cautiously. "Lounging about with the other losers."

"Tristan, don't start."

"I'm just kidding Rory, relax."

"I think he's somewhere with his friends."

Rory got up and walked about with Tristan and his cousin. Emily was a really talented artist Rory found out. After a while, Rory didn't feel so well. Her right arm started to shake a little. Her head began to spin as they entered into the living room where she saw Eric holding a drink and playing pool with a couple of his friends. Rory leaned on Tristan a little bit to regain her balance. She put her hand on her head as she felt the blood rush right up to it.

"Are you all right?" Emily asked her.

Tristan glanced down at Rory who was looking very pale.

"Come on Rory, we'll find you somewhere to sit down a little." He put his arms around her waist and put her arm around his shoulders to give her support. At that moment, Eric glanced over in their direction. He angrily took one last sip of his drink and put down his pool stick and approached the three of them.

"Thanks Dugrey, I got it from here."

"I was just trying to help while you were over there with your buddies."

"Tristan, you promised you would be nice."

"Whatever Rory," Tristan said, walking to the other side of the room.

"Come on Rory." Eric tightly gripped her waist, and Rory could smell the strong scent of beer in his breath.

"How are you supposed to take me home tonight?"

"What do you mean, we have a nice room all to ourselves."

"No, I have to go home Eric."

"Aww, come on. Let's go up to the room now."

Rory, gathering the strength in her voice, "I don't want to go up to the room. I think I need to lay down somewhere."

"In the room," Eric said.

"No, I need to go home."

"You will do anything for Dugrey, but you wont do anything for your boyfriend will you Rory?"

Rory, looking terrified, glanced up at Eric to find him extremely agitated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, walking around with him. Just confess it."

"Eric."

"If it isn't true, prove it. Let's go up to the room."

Rory, stumbling now, her head spinning like crazy in the stuffy air of the room.

"No Eric, please. I just want to go home. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me!" he exclaimed. Everything in the room turned silent. Tristan, and Emily were all watching the scene unfold.

Rory, shaking and embarrassed tried to regain herself. "Don't make a scene Eric. Please."

"What the f is wrong with you? I have no clue what I'm doing with you."

Rory, tears streaming down her face cried out, "Eric, stop it."

Eric let go of her, and Rory, not strong enough, almost tripped over, but Beth had come over to help her out. "Eric, leave now." Eric shrugged them both off and left the room.

Rory sadly watched him go while Beth took her over to Tristan.

"Watch her. I'm going to get some cold water and a blanket."

Rory who was moving in and out of consciousness, still crying, could no longer make out their faces or their words. She just felt someone guiding her outside in the cold air. Rory felt strong arms place wrap themselves around her. Then, someone splashed freezing cold water on her face.

"What are you doing? She's going to catch a cold."

"Trust me," Beth said.

Rory felt Tristan placing a warm, wool blanket over her, and tightly wrapping her in it to keep her from catching pneumonia.

Rory came back to consciousness for a while. She shook a little and realizing what had just happened, began to sob.

"I think he put something in her punch."

"What!" Tristan exclaimed.

"It's all the signs of GHB."

"That a. I'm going to kill him."

"Shush Tristan. We need to take care of Rory first. I'm going to get her something to eat and something warm to drink."

"Okay."

Rory was still crying when Beth left. Tristan was trying his best to calm her down. "I trusted him."

"Sshh. It's okay."

"What would have happened it…?"

"Don't talk about it." He brought her closer to him and she rested her cheek against his chest. He wrapped the blanket around both of them. Eventually, Rory stopped sobbing.

"Tristan, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Not listening to you about him."

"No, I didn't know he would sink this low. I was just jealous I guess."

"Oh," Rory said, now glancing up at him. Both of them locked eyes. Then, Tristan leaned in first. Their faces getting closer and closer, until, their lips touched. It was a gentle kiss, their lips just brushing for a few seconds, but it was real. They parted a little. Rory saw that Tristan was smiling, and he leaned in again, this time for a longer kiss. After, he embraced her again and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Beth came out with a tray of sandwiches and tea.

"You should eat this. I think it will make you feel better."

"Thanks Beth." Rory said.

"Yeah, thanks Beth. You can go now."

"Why?" she asked. Tristan gave her a look. Then, she turned around and left.

Rory, ravenously grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. Tristan smiled at her.

"So, where does this leave us now?"

Rory looked up at him, swallowed, and gave him another kiss, and went back to her sandwich.

"I guess that's a good answer." When she was finished, she asked, "Do you think you can take me home?"

"Yeah."

"What about the others you took up here?"

"Well, I'll get Emily to come back down with us. Derek and Beth are probably going to stay up here for the night."

"What about Jamie?"

"No clue. But, I care more about how you get home."

"Okay, I need to get my coat from inside." They both walked in to find Emily who was looking concerned when she saw Rory.

"Are you okay?"

"She's fine," Tristan said, kissing Rory's hair.

They got their belongings together and climbed in Tristan's SUV. Rory slept complacently in the front seat while Tristan drove, never letting go of her hand.


End file.
